Commander Vic Hoskins
Commander Victor "Vic" Hoskins is the hidden secondary antagonist of the 2015 movie Jurassic World. He serves as the leader of Jurassic World's private security force. During the film, he convinced Masrani to hunt The Indominus Rex with a helicopter. However, he sent Masrani's instructor home, and therefore, he is the one behind Masrani's accident and death. He is portrayed by who also portrayed the Kingpin and Edgar the Bug In the Movie Past As he young man, he rescued a wolf pup and nursed it back to health. One night, his wife attacked him with a steak knife, and the wolf protected him by biting off a piece of her arm. He never had it put down, believe they shared a great bond. Working for InGen, Commander Vic Hoskins came with a delusional idea, to breed military dinosaurs through Henry Wu. He worked in cooperation with Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Cooperation. He intended to sell his ideas to military companies all over the world, careless of harm he intended to make. ''Jurassic World'' Right at the beginning of the film Jurassic World, he talked to Owen about his plan to use prehistoric instincts to fight the wars for him, so he can sell their skills for money. He later seized the opportunity to kill Masrani, when his helicopter instructor was absent, thus sending him on his copter to hunt The Indominus Rex, and getting him killed. He then took control of Masrani's company, and claimed responsibility for the park and it's animals, as he intended. He relieved all workers, and hired a new team on the ground, thus converting InGen to Masrani Global Cooperation. Then, he sent a helicopter with his soldiers on a "mission" to bomb the Pteranodons. However, his workers allowed one of them to enter the park by leaving the gate open. It appears that this was all part of Hoskins' plan to cause panic and evacuation of the visitors. He then would be in a position to field test his dinosaurs. Claire and Owen then argue with him about it, but he insists that it is going to happen with or without them. Then, he sends the soldiers and the raptors to hunt and enslave the Indominus, as he records the battle on a camera from his office's security camera. However, the Indominus influences the raptors, and many of his soldiers get killed during that incident. He then tricks Henry Wu into leaving the park with the assets, thus taking control of the lab. Then, he reveals his plan to Owen, Claire and the children. He tells them that the company needs a future, and he plans to rebuild The Indominus Rex, deadlier, faster and smaller. He remarks that it will be one of his strongest living weapons. Suprisingly, before Hoskins could do anything more, Delta, a raptor that has escaped earlier, manages to enter the lab, and she gives chase to everyone in the area. Hoskins is cornered by the raptor, and he tries to convince Delta that they are on the same side. The raptor is intent on attacking Hoskins, and takes no notice of Hoskin' pleas for mercy. ''LEGO Jurassic World'' Game In LEGO Jurassic World, he also serves as one of the main antagonists for the Jurassic World sequence where his role is more or less same. However, his comeuppance was quite different due to the game was intended to be more lighthearted manner: Here when Owen, Claire and her nephews runaway just as Echo (taking over for Delta) mauled Hoskins. It is revealed that instead of torn to death, Hoskins was merely rearranged into a merman mutant with crab pincher-like arms. However, a soldier later claims that he didn't make it. This may be because the soldier is just copying the line which he said in the film or Hoskins just didn't make it to the helicopter on time after what Echo did to him. Personality Vic Hoskins is a very arrogant, villainous, and manipulative braggart who took advantage of the catastrophe to steal hybrid embryos for military use and to test the capabilities of the two Indominus rexes and Velociraptors as weapons of war. Hoskins does not care about how many lives are lost, as long as he gets what he wants. Ironically, his arrogance also blinds him from reality where the said catastrophes would be too much for him to gain advantage with, especially when he never predicted that Delta, who was being manipulated by I-Rex, turned out catching him up by the time his evil plans were exposed by the protagonist before she killed him. Hoskins believe war was what bred greatness showing and showed a condescending view of tech staff. He also has a fondness for bloodthirsty dangerous animals and how to control them, which also led to his death. Trivia *It is implied that Vic was an abusive husband given that his wife attacked him with a steak knife (possibly out of anger or self-defense), which caused his wolf pet to attack her. *Vic Hoskins may have been hired by Dodgson as an act of revenge, and then recruited Henry Wu, who then became a traitor. *InGen Security Division serve as paramilitary in Isla Nublar, for the case of a dinosaur going wild. However, Hoskins was manipulative and careless, using the military to develop dinosaurs as weapons of mass destruction. External Links * |antagonists|Antagonists}} * ** ** * Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Usurper Category:Military Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Obsessed Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Delusional Category:Businessmen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Spouses Category:Gaolers Category:Terrorists Category:Master Orator Category:Oppressors Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Ringmasters Category:Male Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creator Category:Conspirators Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Mentally Ill Category:Video Game Villains